April Fool's Truce
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Short humorous story.


Big Valley Fan-Fiction

We do NOT own the rights to Big Valley

Dreamer1985 and Tauna Petit-Straun

"Humph, not my fault he was being an idiot," Dreamer crossed her arms while glaring at Nick.

"I wasn't being an idiot!" Nick bellowed, "And you had no call to do what you did."

"Will you two cut it out," Tauna threw her hands in the air. "Sis, did you really have to send Demetri after Nick?"

"Aw, he wasn't hungry; besides, he owed me big time..." Dreamer fought from laughing at the sight of Nick racing his horse like mad along the Barkley's property line.

"Your sister didn't just send him, there was some hideous creature drooling at his mouth with that blood sucker;" Nick shot his own glare towards Dreamer."That creature has a name," Dreamer pretended to actually like the thing.

"And who was with the vamp?" Tauna asked.

"It's vampire, not vamp, and he…" Dreamer's eyes started sparkling, "was a troll. But I ordered the creep not to touch you." Dreamer threw her nose in the air and turned her look away from the stubborn hot-tempered rancher.

Poor Tauna was attempting to get the two to work out a truce over a joke Dreamer had played on Nick. "How old are you two anyway?"

"He's two and I'm three." Dreamer spoke without thinking.

"Ya, right, sis," Tauna rolled her eyes.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it," Dreamer broke out laughing which only served to make Nick's face deepen in color.

"Sis! I've told you a thousand times over; do whatever you want AS LONG AS YOU LEAVE THE BARKLEYS AND CARTWRIGHTS ALONE! I really don't appreciate having to play go between with them and you EVERY April Fool's day! Surely you can find someone else to pester?" Tauna had her hips on her hands as she glared at her twin sister.

"I told you to go to Hazzard County or Walnut Grove so I would have new characters to pull pranks on, but you only make fleeting trips across their territory; it's not my fault the only way to really get your attention is to get a cow and put Nick or Sheriff Coffee beside it!"

"Ben or Adam! For crying out loud not the sheriff! And," Tauna threw her hands up, "Stop changing the subject and trying make Nick think it's my fault you did this to him! I have never asked you once to torment him, or any member of his family, with your foolish childish pranks! Why don't you just promise Nick here to behave yourself! I can't write a blasted thing down if you have him so upset he can't see straight!"

"There's always Heath, Jarrod or Fred," Dreamer threw the sentence out before she took the time to think who she was arguing with.

"Gene! Their brother is Gene. The sheriff is Fred; for heaven's sake leave the sheriffs out of this!"

"Why? They're kind of handsome," Dreamer didn't resist throwing out.

"Nick!" Tauna jumped in front of her sister and pushed the rancher back down; he'd jumped to his feet and went for Dreamer. "Sit down!" Turning to her sister she demanded to know what had started this latest prank.

"He called me a liar," Her sister turned the chair around crossed her legs at the same time as her arms her eyes daring Nick deny it.

"I did no such thing," Nick was honestly confused as to her accusation.

"Yes, you did," Her insistence at such a thing got his dander up, but Tauna interrupted before he could shoot back a reply.

"How did he call you a liar?" Wondering just what had been said to make her sister think such a thing.

"I told him I wasn't you, and he insisted I was," Dreamer set her jaw hard. "And he had the nerve to do it at midnight." Her eyes danced, "What better time to send Demetri to play a joke?"

"My word!" Nick again jumped to his feet remembering the night she was referring to, "that was her house I was in NOT yours! That was a case of mistaken identity is all! The two of you should warn people when you're spending the night at each other's houses!"

"Nick!" Tauna pointed to the couch; he reluctantly sat down as she turned to her sister,

"Now the two of you make up. Next time we'll just have to remember to do what he said...give him a warning. After all, he does have a point! Agreed?"

"Whatever," Dreamer drawled the word out and tossed her head and instantly cracked up laughing at the play of words that jumped to her mind. "I wonder what Audrey would look like in…"

"Don't even consider it," Tauna cut her sister short.

"Too late?" Dreamer couldn't stop laughing and Nick threatened to box her ears.

"Sis…" The way her sister spoke her name got her mouth shut.

"Fine, we can call it a truce. I'll leave Nick alone," Dreamer wanted to add 'for now', but didn't.

Nick agreed to the truce because he didn't catch the look in the corner of Dreamer's eyes. Tauna, however, did, but because she didn't want another fight breaking out she only mouthed, behind Nick's back, _I'll deal with you later._ Out loud she only told Nick they'd best get back to the Barkley ranch before Dreamer acted on anymore wild ideas.


End file.
